


Practice at Domesticity

by DARoxers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward crush moment for Hannibal, Like Likes him, M/M, Yeah this one is more like Hannibal getting around to noticing he likes WIlliam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARoxers/pseuds/DARoxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finds out he likes William. And he wants so much more from him then he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal didn’t want to just kill and eat William. He wanted so many other things as well. Hannibal wanted to hold him down while he screamed out in pain. He wanted to break him and put him back together. He wanted to crush his spirit and watch him crumble apart.

He wanted William to see Hannibal as the only person he could trust. Hannibal wanted William to talk about his kills. Wanted to hear him break down each and every case. Hannibal wanted to hear him discuss the girls deaths. Wanted to listen to him retell their torture, and tell him what it was like. Hannibal wanted him to help him raise Abigail.

And that was what frightened Hannibal. Not many things scared him. But these thoughts. The thought of waking up and seeing William peacefully asleep next to him. The idea of cooking with him in the kitchen and discussing cases. The idea of fattening up and taking care of William. That terrified him. He literally stopped dead in his tracks with fear when the idea first came to him. William had been talking about Abigail and how she was doing and how he worried for her, when a sudden image appeared in his mind that made him stop in the middle of following William.

The image was of William desperately trying to cook sausages. He was awful at it, because well, he’s William and he’s awkward, all limbs and elbows, and he’s trying so hard to do it like Hannibal does. And Hannibal steps behind and shows him how. Leans against him and whispers in his ear. Kisses the tips and peppers William with compliments and kisses. All while Abigail makes gagging noises to tease them, because while she loves them she doesn’t want them to know it all the time.

And that. That idea of domesticity with William, and Abigail, it scares him worse than the first time he realized he wanted Human meat. Scares him straight to his core. It makes him want to reach for xacto knife, the one he keeps for sharpening pencils. He has an urge to stab William to destroy him for bringing up such an idea in Hannibal’s mind. For twisting him into something he isn’t.

And he isn’t that. He doesn’t want that. He does not William that way. He only wants to destroy him. To draw out all that is dark and evil in him and to make him relish in it. He doesn’t want to live happily ever after.  
Except. William is turning now looking at him curiously. “Dr. Lecter?” What were they talking about? What were they doing. His mind has abandoned him. He feels himself drowning in the thought of William happy with him. God, what is this? What is happening to him? Is this William? Is it William manipulating him?

“Are you alright?”

“I’m-I’m fine, William. I apologize I am distracted.” He says quickly, already looking away. Too soon, perhaps. He should have held eye contact. But he can’t. Not while his thoughts are scattered like this. And he’s trying so hard. Struggling to reach out for his plans, trying to gather them back in order. But he can’t. And he’s drowning in them.

William holding tight to his hand.

William kissing the corner of his mouth.

William laying spread out beneath him begging for more silently.

William coming apart beneath him from his touches.

“Are you sure? You look pale?”

“I-No, I am sorry, William.” He stumbles. Honest to god stumbles. His palms are sweating and he steps back. But god, William has changed his aftershave. Was it because of Hannibal? And that thought is not helping. But the smell of him, the smell of cinnamon and sugar and all things good in the world. But no, that’s not what he wants. He’s certain of it, as he backs away starts to turn trying to block out the idea of William loving him.

“Do you need me to get you anything? Can I do anything?”

“No, no. I will be fine. Just a moment.” He whispered hoarsely practically speed walking his way to his private restroom, and isn’t this pathetic? He can’t even stop the thoughts and they keep coming. Ideas of “wedded” bliss. Images of William looking at him with love and affection as they cook together. And god, what is happening to him?

William waits silently in his office. He doesn’t dare to move. Whatever is wrong with Hannibal is probably his fault. Perhaps he shouldn’t have brought up Abigail. She was a delicate subject between them. It was a soft spot for only them. One that never needed to be discussed. A special bubble that they shared. And he’d popped it. How stupid could he have been. All because of some silly idealized image of Hannibal. He was sure Hannibal didn’t see him that way.

Sure, Dr. Lecter was kind to him and nice, but he was his therapist, he had to be that way. Wasn’t that like in the rules? He’d read too much into it. Abigail should not have been brought up. He shouldn’t have mentioned taking her in. Or asked about how it would go. After all, he had his dogs. He couldn’t take her in there, not by himself. But to even broach the subject was beyond rude.

He should’ve known better. Now, here he was patiently waiting for his only anchor to come back. He’d nearly driven him off. And for what? For some silly idea of convincing Hannibal to take them both in, and his dogs. God, he was an idiot.

“Dr. Lecter? Perhaps I should go.” William offered after another moment, but there was no response.

“No!” Came a sudden response making William pull back as the door that Hannibal disappeared into slammed open.

“No, I mean, we can.” Hannibal just stared as William shyly stepped back, pulling away from him. What had he done? Damn his brain. Damn his ideas. He should have collected himself sooner.

“Can what?”

“Can…test out your idea.” He finished lamely. God, he’d need to really collect himself more and quick.

“You mean, try and live with Abigail? You don’t think it’s too weird?”

“No, I’m certain some will perceive it as so, but she needs to stay somewhere before college. Perhaps I could speak with Dr. Bloom.”

“Really?”

“Really, William. I think it would be a good idea to help her adjust to real life again.”


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal starts to think through his ideas.

Really, this was an awful idea. What the hell had he been thinking? Hannibal glared angrily into his freezer and could barely keep himself from glaring. Never before had he felt an urge to hide anything here. This was his home. His sanctuary. He didn’t need to hide what his meat was normally. But well, there were certain meats. Meats not easily disguised. Like lung. What? Don’t even judge. Lung was delicious. And William liked it as sausage. Seriously. 

Ugh. Hannibal let out a growl as he slammed his head into his freezer. Tongue, ok. Liver, fine. Kidneys, good to go. Lung. Well. Pretty deep subject there. Good god, what had he been thinking? With a sigh he pulled out the lung and took it to his cutting block. No choice. Better to cook up the rest of lung he had, and store it as “pre-made.” It would be so much harder to hide where he got food if Will and Abigail moved in.

With a sigh he started kneading the meat and let himself drift off as he started prep. Let his mind wander back to his earlier blunder. To thought of Will and himself together. As more than Cat and Mouse.

The idea really wasn’t so bad. William would want a separate room, at first. Possibly one for the dogs as well. Oh, the dogs. Hannibal wrinkled his nose. Dogs, smelly animals, but a necessary evil. If Will like them, well, he would bit the bullet and like them, too. Immediately he imagined waking up to half the puppy pack on his bed with Will and himself separated fully across his bed. Will waking up bedraggled with a loose grin and laughing as he shooed the dogs off the bed, and began apologizing to Hannibal.

Well, perhaps Dogs weren’t so bad. But ok, they would need their own area, and a space to shut them up in during dinner. Assuming Will moved in. Christ. Hannibal froze knife halfway through a lung. Had William said he would move in?

Dammit. Stupid brain. Hannibal growled continuing with the cuts. How could he be so distracted to not notice such a key point. Bloom would want to check in. A good deal. That wouldn’t do. Alana had already weaseled her way into one happy memory with Abigail. No, she would have to call first if she wanted to visit. And definitely not allowed during anymore meals. No, Alana would not be part of their family. No, Abigail was his. His and William’s. A piece of them both. She was part of them now, she was their daughter. Period.

But oh what fun he would have, when William did move in. Because he would. Hannibal would make sure of that, would chip and crawl and carve family into William’s brain until he had to. It was inevitable that they would live together.

And oh then, Hannibal could truly begin his fun. A slow smile stretched across his face as he begin to cook the lungs, nice and slow, a quick toss and twirl of the pan to keep the cooking even. He would have so much fun, setting out fishing lure equipment for William, asking him to help him pick out Christmas ornaments. Making sure to remind him how much Hannibal was to him.

And Hannibal was important to William. Even if he didn’t know it. Hannibal would undo him. Rip him apart at the seams and sew him back up. He’d take out his stuffing and replace it with whatever odds and ends Hannibal chose. 

Oh, but living together. That normally came after dates, but he couldn’t take William out to eat. Not many places offered Human on the menu. God, how would a normal psychiatrist go about seducing their patient?

Clearly, this whole living together thing needed more thought. Hannibal paused and glanced up at the clock as he turned the heat down on the “sausage.” It was almost time to call Dr. Bloom about Abigail. God, he didn’t want to have this argument again. Crutch, like hell if he’d be her crutch. Abigail was his, no one else had any right to be anything to her.   
He’d saved her life for William. His mind flashed back to that day. To William holding her neck, shaking from head to toe, frightened, covered in blood. He’d looked delicious in that moment. If Abigail had not been there, dying, he would have truly been tempted to lick every inch of William clean, to devour him in the most carnal sense. He had looked so. So, mind-stoppingly wrecked. But he’d kept control. He’d taken over and when he met Will’s eyes. He’d known then. There was no one else for them. No one could ever have their connection. Abigail was his, William was his, and he was a piece of them. They were his family.

And if he had to suck up and coddle Alana Bloom to get his goddamn property back he fucking would. He would man up and tell her exactly where she could shove it and that the only logical place for Abigail was with Hannibal. Nowhere else would fit. No one else would understand her. William already bought her presents. And Hannibal? He already had her furniture picked out and set up.

So, first things first. He thought as he wiped his hands off on his apron.  
“Dr. Bloom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the chapter number, cuz yeah I just don't know what this will turn into. It may be 2013 chapters it may be less and it may be more. I just don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be. Seriously. No idea.


End file.
